


We Can Have Forever

by Brumeier



Series: Better Than You Know [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Free For All prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Highlander AU - both are Immortals





	

“Grace, get away from the door.”

The buzz had been growing steadily stronger for the last ten minutes, and Danny knew it was coming for him. It had been a lot of years since he’d last faced one of his own kind. He hadn’t been ready for it then and he wasn’t ready for it now. He didn’t think he ever would be.

Grace obeyed without comment, moving behind the receptionist counter. She was only thirteen, but she’d been with Danny for most of those years and she knew the score.

Danny reached for his _gladius_ , pulling it from the otherspace it inhabited when he didn’t need it. The familiar weight of the hilt in his hand settled his nerves a little. Whoever was coming through that door wasn’t leaving with Danny’s head, not today, not in front of Grace.

He wasn’t expecting Steve.

“Hey, Danny,” he said, as if it hadn’t been ten years since they’d seen each other.

_“I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”_

_“You won’t last out there on your own, Steven! You need training!”_

_“Goodbye, Danny.”_

“Danno?” Grace asked, snapping Danny out of his stupor. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He tightened his hold on the _gladius_. “I thought…I thought you’d have lost your head by now.”

Steve had left Danny only two weeks after his First Death, before they could start any proper training. He must’ve found a new mentor, and there was no reason that should make Danny’s chest ache.

“You came to Hawaii,” Steve said, and that was not an explanation.

“It was a completely random choice.”

Lie. Steve had talked often about growing up in Hawaii, and it had devastated him that he couldn’t go back. Danny thought he could be safe there, at least for a little while. Safe from Steve, safe from others of their kind. He’d found Grace there, made a life for himself as a private investigator. He should’ve known it couldn’t last.

“I won’t let you take his head,” Grace said. She came out from behind the counter with a letter opener clutched in her hand.

Steve’s eyebrows went up, and so did his hands. “I’m unarmed.” To Danny he said, “Kind of young for an assistant, don’t you think?”

“He’s my father.”

It always warmed Danny to hear her say that. He was unable to have children of his own – yet another aspect of the eternal life he’d been cursed with – but he liked to think that if he’d been able, he’d have had a girl just like Grace. She was smart and beautiful and full of sass, but she knew when to be serious.

She also knew better than to threaten people who had access to weapons much larger and far more deadly than a letter opener.

“Put it away, Grace. Steve isn’t going to give us any trouble.” And though he still wasn’t sure himself, he returned his own blade to the otherspace. 

“We’re all friends here,” Steve said. “Well, we used to be.”

“I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?”

“My father died. I came for his funeral.”

Danny could hear the pain that laced the words. Steve’s father had been his last living relative, which meant he was the last of his family line. And maybe Danny felt a little disappointed that Steve hadn’t come specifically to see him. Well, what had he expected after ten years?

“I’m sorry about your dad. But you know you can’t go to his funeral. People will recognize you. If you’d just stayed with me like I asked you to, you impulsive trainwreck, I could’ve explained more about –”

“About what?” Steve jammed his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, but Danny had seen them clench into fists. “About how my life was essentially over, even though I can live forever now? Or maybe about how I can’t even be in love with another immortal because apparently the only thing we’ve been made for is killing each other?”

He was still so angry. Even after all this time.

“Grace. I want you to go to the conference room, okay? Steve and I need to talk and you need to do your homework.”

She made a token protest, but Grace did as Danny asked. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left and murmured in his ear, “I love you, Danno.”

Danny locked the front door and flipped the sign to closed. “Come back to my office, okay? No need to give the nosy neighbors a show.”

He took a chance by turning his back on Steve, which made the skin on the back of his neck itch, and led the way past the reception desk to his private office. There was an informal sitting area in there that he used with clients, decorated with framed coins on the walls, kept in specially secured cases: several Denarius, a few Semis, and one Uncia. It had been the money he’d carried on him when he had his First Death.

He turned to tell Steve to take a seat, but Steve had other ideas. He pushed Danny up against the wall, kissing him breathless. Danny kissed him back. He couldn’t help himself. It had been so long since he’d let himself have that with anyone, and living like a monk strained even his hard-won control.

Danny reached around and grabbed a double handful of Steve’s ass, making the other man groan into the kiss. Ten years, but he hadn’t forgotten how Steve’s body felt against his own.

“Danny. Danny.” Steve’s breath was warm and moist against Danny’s throat. “I fucking missed you.”

“You’re the one that left, asshole,” Danny pointed out. He pushed at Steve, put some space between them. “I’m not doing this again. You can’t just come in here, sex me up, and then walk away because you can’t deal. I love you, Steven, but I can’t go through that again.”

“Then tell me what to do!” Steve sounded desperate, and there was a gleam of mania in his eyes. “Tell me how to forget about you, when you’re all I think about! If I have to be alone for eternity, I’ll take my _own_ fucking head off.”

“Who said you had to be alone? Your mentor? You do know that’s bullshit, right?” Danny saw that Steve’s hands were clenching up again and he took hold of both of them, rubbing with his thumbs. “We can have forever, Steve. We don’t have to play the Game, not with each other. Maybe The Messenger was full of shit about immortals living in peaceful coexistence on a grand scale, but the two of us, I think we could do it.”

If he’d had more time with Steve ten years ago they could’ve had the same conversation. But so much happened in such a short amount of time. Steve had died and Danny had been devastated, then when he awoke as an immortal it was like they had a second chance. Steve had freaked out. He saw it as the end of his life instead of just the beginning. And Danny had been too focused on showing Steve how to defend himself from other immortals, and keeping him out of harm’s way, to talk to him about what was really important.

“We can make it work,” he insisted, willing Steve to believe it too.

It was a foolish promise to make. Danny had no idea what would happen if there was a Gathering. The stories said immortals would feel an irresistible pull to do battle with each other. And maybe it was sappy, but Danny thought that if their feelings were strong enough, pure enough, they could ignore the call.

“I want that,” Steve said, a hitch in his voice. “I want forever with you.”

Danny pulled him back in for a kiss, and allowed himself to hope that this time would be different. For both their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title comes from the song _Who Wants to Live Forever_ , by Queen. It’s been absolute ages since I watched anything Highlander, so I relied heavily on the Highlander wiki to put this fic together. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> The ‘otherspace’ where Danny stores his sword might be mine, or I might have read it somewhere. I do know I always found it pretty silly that these guys were all running around with swords hidden on their persons. Plus there’s not much call for trench coats in Hawaii. ::grins::
> 
> Danny's [gladius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gladius) is a Roman sword, specifically the Pompeii Gladius.


End file.
